Halo: Prelude Lost Marines
by Private Hudson
Summary: This is just basicaly a prelude to the story.So just come in and create a character you would like to see in the story.
1. Default Chapter

Hey, I am making a Halo fanfic and I need characters I don't know how many I need yet so give me your characters and I will do my best to include you in my fanfic of halo.

Your description of your charater should go like this:

**Name:**_ Name of your character and their nickname._

**Gender:**_ Male or Female_

**Age:**_****Age of character, hopefully in their twenties, but I will except younger or older._

**Hair Color:**_****Character's hair color_

**Eye Color: **_Character's eye color_

**Race:**_ Irish,Egyptian,African,ect._

**History: **_Character's perosonel history_

**Hobbies: **_Character's hobbies and interest_

__

Well that's it so join fast!


	2. First Character

**Author's Note: **_This is my charater in the story and he's the leader of the Lost Marines, I will let you all know who's in the story when I get at least 15 reviews._

__

**Name: **Lieutenant Nicholai Castle

**Gender: **Male

**Age: **26

**Eye Color: **Blue

**Hair Color: **Red

**Race: **Canadian/ Russian

**History: **Nicholai's parents were also in the UNSC, his father was a ship's lieutenant and his mother was a pelican pilot, they were both killed in the Fall of Harvest. He was then passed from foster home to foster home until he joined the UNSC at the age of 19. He was noted as having officer potential the first week he was there and quickly climbed ranks.

**Hobbies: **Nicholai likes to play guitar and he likes to play videogames when he gets the chance. He hates chess and checkers. His favorite weapons are dual M6D pistols or a basic assault rifle.


	3. The Team

**The Team**

****

****

****

**Name: **Lieutenant Nicholai Castle

**Gender: **Male

**Age: **26

**Eye Color: **Blue

**Hair Color: **Red

**Race: **Canadian/ Russian

**History: **Nicholai's parents were also in the UNSC, his father was a ship's lieutenant and his mother was a pelican pilot, they were both killed in the Fall of Harvest. He was then passed from foster home to foster home until he joined the UNSC at the age of 19. He was noted as having officer potential the first week he was there and quickly climbed ranks.

**Hobbies: **Nicholai likes to play guitar and he likes to play videogames when he gets the chance. He hates chess and checkers. His favorite weapons are dual M6D pistols or a basic assault rifle.

-----------------------------------

NAME: MARTY BANKS

RANK: PRIVATE

AGE: 18

HAIR: BLACK, STRAIGHT

EYES: BROWN

RACE: WHITE, HISPANIC

H/I: VIDEO GAMES, SOCCER, PAINTBALL, MOUNTAIN BIKING, WRITING FICTION

BIO: PVT. BANKS JOINED THE SERVICE IN 2552 IN ORDER TO RESPOND TO THE COVENANT THREAT WITH HIS FELLOW RECRUITS. HE'S HAS SINCE EARNED A PURPLE HEART BY BEING INJURED ON A RECON MISSION TO JOLNAR 4 AND CONTINUING TO FIGHT UNTIL PICKUP ARRIVED. HE WAS TRANSFERRED TO REACH ON TEMPORARY DESK DUTY FOR TWO MONTHS AND JOINED ZULU COMPANY ON THE _Apocalypse._

_--------------------------------------------_

Name: David Johnathan Hansen (well i think it's pretty obvious but.. male)nicknames include Dave, D, some call him John  
  
age: 29  
  
Hair color: Dirty blond (brown/blondish) Short hair  
  
Eye color: Light brown  
  
Nationality: American  
  
History: David suffers from amnesia, the stress of his combat training triggered it. Little is known about David because his past is very hazy even to him, all that's left of it (his past) are the scars that run down his back.

Personality: Stubborn, always pushes himself to the limit, reckless  
  
Dave specializes in stealth, but if he feels the need will go all out blood bath, max payne style baby :D

------------------------

NAME: Michael Allen Carson

RANK: Lance Corporal

GENDER: Male

HEIGHT: Five feet Eleven inches

WEIGHT: 227 LBS

EYE COLOR LEFT: Green RIGHT: Blue

HAIR COLOR: Black

DOSSIER: Born in Georgia, 2526, six years after initial discovery of Covenant forces at Reach. Has one brother, Lance Corporal David Sean Carson, who is currently serving Captain Keyes aboard the Pillar of Autumn. Michael is a well decorated soldier for his heroic actions in many battles, including the defense of Braxis, the eighth colony to fall against the Covenant onslaught. He was transferred to unit 509 afterward to aid their fight on Uranus against the Covenant. Currently stationed on Mars, he will be arriving on Reach at fourteen-fifty hours. Michael is a very reliable soldier who will follow orders to the letter and go to any limit to ensure the safety of his squadmates and superiors. An expert with explosives, he has done massive damage to dozens of Covenant cruisers and hundreds of Shade Tanks and Shade Turrets. Has earned six Purple Hearts and the Medal of Honor for his selfless acts of courage. Personal information is virtually unknown, other than his passion for music.

--------------------------------

Name: Sergeant Ian Malcom

Gender: Male

Age: 35

D.O.B.: 2526

Hair Color: Red

Eye Color: Green

Race: Irish

Dossier: Sergeant Ian Malcom was born on the lush planet of Northaven, one of the more obscure planets in the outer rim colonies. Founded in 2450 by Irish colonists, the planet contains a several large settlements with a total population of 3 milion. Not large enough to warrant UNSC protection, the citizens of the planet have developed a fierce independance, as well as a small but elite planetary defense force. Despite its relatively isolated location, Northhaven is visited frequently by UNSC patrol and recruitment fleets.  
Sergeant Malcom joined the Northhaven Planetary Defense Force in 2540, roughly a decade before the discovery of the Convenant at Harvest. Recruited into the UNSC in 2545, he spent several months as a Marine fighting in the Outer Rim Pacification Wars. Quickly realizing his combat potential, Malcom's superiors recommended he be transferred to the ODST academy, which he entered in 2546. In 2549 he graduated, entering service just before the Convenant War  
Though he was promoted to Master Sergeant for valorous actions in the Outer Rim Wars, Malcom was busted back down to Regular Sergeant for striking a superior officer. Another similar incident resulted in a court-martial, followed by his transportation to a penal unit in 2550.  
In 2552, he was reactivated and sent to the ODST 3rd Regiment, the 'Hellraisers', one of the units that participated in the Harvest reclamation campaign.  
Pschye Assesment: With an ice-cold personality, Malcom is normally calm and controlled, but prone to fits of violent temper in certain situations. Despite this, he is held in high regard by his fellow soldiers, particuarly because of his excellent marksmanship, both in training and in the field.

M.O.S.: Sniper

Awards: Purple Heart (2)

Personal Interests: Chess(As requested, I attempted to find a file from his application form as to his personal interests, but I was unfortunately unable to find very much information)

------------------------------

Name: Khell Dracan  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Age: 32  
  
Race: Basically Irish  
  
Physical Description: 6' 0" tall, copperish red hair, with a beard that is so stubborn he long ago stopped trying to shave it off, and pale skin. Several scars, from the plasma burn on his left shoulder, to the claw mark on his right cheek (cliche no?).  
  
History: Enlisted at 20. Promoted to Sergeant at 27. Your typical bad ass kind of Sergeant who seems to know everyone and everything. Well known for going toe-to-toe with an Elite with nothing but his combat knife. It's where he got the claw marks. Has been in combat with SPARTAN's a few times but is very creeped out about them.  
  
Personality: Very cold, serious kind of guy that only leaves a man behind when there is no choice. Respects the abilities of SPARTAN's but considers them as something half-human, half-Covenant. Is much more friendly with his squadmates then anyone else. Has a special hatred for Elite's.  
  
Hobbies: He really enjoys reading and an ancient game called BattleTech. No one knows where he found it, but whenever he's on a ship and not in combat he pulls out a battered box and sets up the game. He always gives the other soldiers an advantage but manages to win every time.  
  
Weaponry: Prefers an assault rifle and a sawn-off shotgun that he made himself. Carries a plasma pistol hidden on his person for leveling the playing field with Elite's.

------------------------------

Name: Robert (Rob, Robby, Lunatic)  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Age: 20 (not real age but I'll make it this for  
your story)  
  
Hair color: messy Brown hair  
  
Eye Color: Foggy blue  
  
Race: A mix of things(mostly Italian and Irish)  
  
History: Not much is known about him, mainly because he keeps his past, family, and friends a secret from others. But what is known is how he fights. A risk taker but usually pulls through at the end. A very mysterious marine that seems to have no past.  
  
Hobbies: When/if he ever gets a break from battle he tries to draw or sketch something. Very artistic, and takes his time to observe something. He often daydreams a lot but about what is unknown to the others. When in battle he enjoys picking off enemies one by one with a sniper rifle.  
  
Personality: A mysterious figure and hard to get to know, At times he opens up and relaxes but at other times he can get deadly serious. He was nicknamed the Lunatic from the risks he takes in battle. He might seem dark and cold but if you get to know him you'd see that he'd end up risking his life for anyone.

**Auhtor's Note:** Well that's the team. I know I said 5 characters but all the characters were so good I had to choose 6 of you. I'm sorry to the people that weren't picked but c'est la vie. Story will come soon so look out for Halo: Lost Marines!


End file.
